


Brighter than the Sun

by Fall_into_your_sunlight



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married People in Love, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/pseuds/Fall_into_your_sunlight
Summary: Flynn gives the grand tour to the newest resident of the Library.





	Brighter than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written in a hurry for the Librarian Shipathon, Flynn x Eve week.  Not beta read.  
> Title is a lyric from the song Light by Sleeping at Last.

_May these words be the first_  
_To find your ears._  
_The world is brighter than the sun_  
_Now that you're here._  
_-[Light by Sleeping at Last](https://youtu.be/7egYKkIKqDs).  
-_

“And this is the sun room,” Flynn said nodding in the direction of the glowing door in front of them. “It’s very hot, don’t ever open this door.”  


He walked a few more steps before he stopped in front of a yellow door and started swaying slightly, “And this is the bee room…another door that is off limits, for self explanatory reasons.”

Flynn looked down the row of doors to his left and cringed as he named them, “Flood room, quicksand room, pit of despair…”

Looking down at the bundle in his arms he said in a low soft tone, “Maybe…just stay away from this hallway altogether.”

His daughter’s blue eyes blinked back sleepily at him, before she yawned and started to fuss, making the most adorable little grunts and squeaks. Flynn realized that he had stopped swaying and immediately started up again. He couldn’t help but smile as his daughter stopped fussing and within a minute fell asleep. 

“There you are. Isn’t she a bit young for the grand tour?” a voice off to his right asked. 

“You should be resting,” Flynn said in concern as Eve peered over his shoulder.

“I have rested enough,” Eve spoke softly not wanting to wake their newborn. Little Charlene had graced them with her presence three days ago, quite unexpectedly as she wasn’t due for another three weeks. Figuring her little Charlie was going to be as unpredictable as her father, Eve knew she was going to have her hands full as both a guardian and a mother.

“Maybe just a bit,” Flynn said answering Eve’s earlier question, “But this is going to be Charlie's home. I want to share everything with her.”

Eve leaned over and gave her husband a kiss and said, “You are going to be an amazing father.”

Flynn transferred Charlie into her mother’s arms and said, “And you are going to be a wonderful mother, but now I think we should follow our daughter’s example and take a nap.” Placing an arm around Eve’s shoulders, Flynn guided them gently down the hall towards their suite of rooms. 

The librarian, his guardian, and their daughter were home.


End file.
